goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Len Cariou
Len Cariou is a Canadian actor. Biography Born in St. Boniface, Manitoba, he was a founding member of the Manitoba Theatre Centre and made several appearances in Shakespeare plays before his Broadway debut in The House of Atreus. Cariou was a recurring guest on Murder, She Wrote as Michael Hagerty, and despite appearing in several unsuccessful musicals, made several succesful appearances in straight Broadway plays such as The Dinner Party and Frost/Nixon. He also appeared frequently in a wide variety of feature films, including Thirteen Days and Secret Window with future Sweeney Todd actor Johnny Depp. Cariou also gained an Emmy nomination for his portrayal of Franklin D. Roosevelt in Into the Storm and was a main cast member in the series Blue Bloods. Singing Cariou became best known for originating several roles on Broadway in the 1970s including Bill Sampson in Applause and Fredrik in A Little Night Music (a role he reprised for the film adaptation. Cariou's next few productions were less successful, appearing in two shows in 1983 that closed shortly after, the last being Ziegfeld in 1988. Film A Little Night Music (1977) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Finale (duet) Stage Applause (1970)(originated the role) *Think How It's Gonna Be (solo) *One of a Kind (solo) *Finale A Little Night Music (1973)(originated the role) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (1979)(originated the role) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (includes solo lines) *No Place Like London (includes solo lines) *My Friends (duet) *Pretty Women (duet) *Epiphany (duet) *A Little Priest (duet) *God That's Good (includes solo lines) *Johanna (quartet) (includes solo lines) *By the Sea (includes solo lines) *Final Scene (includes solo lines) *The Ballad of Sweeney Todd (seventh reprise)(contains solo lines) Dance a Little Closer(1983)(originated the role) *It Never Would've Worked (contains solo lines) *Happy, Happy New Year (contains solo lines) *What Are You Going to Do About It? (duet) *There's Never Been Anything Like Us (duet) *He Always Comes Home to Me (duet) *I Got a New Girl (contains solo lines) *Dance a Little Closer (contains solo lines) *There's Always One You Can't Forget (solo) *Mad (contains solo lines) *I Never Want to See You Again (solo) *Dance a Little Closer (Finale)(contains solo lines) Up From Paradise (1987) *How Fine It Is (To Name Things)(contains solo lines) *Bone of Thy Bones (solo) *In the Centre of Your Mind (Keep The Lord)(contains solo lines) *Recitative (solo) *Curses (solo) *Lonely Quartet (contains solo lines) *It Was So Peaceful Before There Was Man (solo) *Passion (solo) Teddy & Alice (1987)(originated the role) *This House (contains solo lines) *Charge (contains solo lines) *The Coming-Out Party Dance (contains solo lines) *Her Father's Daughter (solo) *Wave the Flag (contains solo lines) *Fourth of July (reprise)(solo) *Can I Let Her Go? (solo) *This House (reprise)(contains solo lines) Ziegfeld (1988)(originated the role) *A Pretty Girl is Like a Melody (contains solo lines) *Who? (Solo) *It Had to Be You (duet) *How You Gonna Keep 'Em Down on the Farm? (contains solo lines) *My Beautiful Lady (solo) *When You Want 'Em, You Can't Get 'Em, When You've Got 'Em, You Don't Want 'Em (contains solo lines) *I'm Always Chasing Rainbows (solo) *Make Believe (contains solo lines) *(I'll Build) A Stairway to Paradise Albums The Anastasia Affaire (1991) *I Can See Her Now (contains solo lines) *Born Aristocrat (duet) *My Kind Of Love (duet) *Act One Finale (contains solo lines) *Here Tonight, Tomorrow Where? (contains solo lines) *The Anastasia Waltz (solo) *Lost And Found (contains solo lines) *If This Is Goodbye (duet) Fiddler on the Roof (1996) *Tradition *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *Sabbath Prayer (contains solo lines) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Do You Love Me? (duet) *Anatevka Gallery applause.jpg|'Bill Sampson' (far right) in Applause. cariounightmusic.jpg|'Fredrik Egerman' in A Little Night Music. cariousweeney.jpg|'Sweeney Todd' in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Anastasiaaffaire.jpg|'The Anastasia Affaire.' Fiddler1996.jpg|'Tevye' in Fiddler on the Roof. Cariou, Len